FE7 random pairings
by Silverfireneko
Summary: I suck at both Titles and summaries, but review for a pairing you'd like to see. only rule is it has to be FE7.


**HI! It's me again. One of my friends (IE: tick, if you read any of the other fic's I've wrote, specifically the minecraft ones.) Anyway, if you want a pairing, review with it. This is SerraXMatthew Non-consensual. Also, these are all one shots, so no need to worry about continuity. Also, constructive criticism is good, but "Serra is OOC" doesn't help. I need to know HOW I'm messing up, not just what the problem is.**

Serra snuck out of her tent, looking around the camp for the tent that Matthew slept in, thinking to herself that Matthew was her best bet at finally getting what she had been craving for weeks, now that Erk was "sharing" a tent with Priscilla. At this point, she was desperate for it, and she didn't care that Matthew would probably refuse. She snuck past Marcus doing a patrol of the camp, and finding Matthew's tent, grinned to herself. "Matthew… waaake uuup…"

"Uhh…? Whose there?"

"Matthew, it's me! It's Serra!"

"… Kill me now…"

Serra stepped inside the tent, looking towards the mat that Matthew had been until recently sleeping on. "Matthew, do you know why I'm here?"

"I assume it's because reincarnation is real and I did something horrible to small animals and children in a past life, and you are my eternal torment."

Serra rolled her eyes at the thief "No, silly, I want to get you into bed."

"I just was in bed Serra."

"No, I mean in bed with me!"

"I'm not doing that with you Serra."

Serra kneeled by Matthew, who had not stood up yet, and poked at his leg "Suure you're not going to… that's totally why there's a little tent right here"

Matthew squirmed away from the Ostian cleric "H-hey! Stop it Serra!"

Serra grinned evilly at the young thief as she straddled him, her knees going on either side of his waist "You know Matty, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can do it with me, or I can take it from you."

Matthew started to panic underneath the girl, deciding to tell her the truth. "Serra! I have a perfectly good reason you shouldn't do this!"

Serra leaned forwards a bit "and what is that?"

Matthew's face turned redder than it already was "Serra… I-I'm a…"

Serra cut him off; leaning in until they were nose to nose "You're a what?"

"I'm a virgin… Leila and me… we were going to settle down and be done with it, until, well, you know."

Serra stared at Matthew "Really? You're a virgin? That will just make this more fun… I get to be your first!"

"N-no Serra! Don't take my virginity… please…"

Serra pushed herself against Matthew, kissing him while she started pulling his pants down his legs, she felt him getting harder as he unconsciously lunged upwards, making Serra gasp as it poked against her leg "Mmph!" She pulled back with a smirk "Wow, I really turned you on, didn't I?"

Matthew smiled looking at Serra "I, well Serra, I do love you, but I don't want to do this!"

Serra whined "But Matty! I haven't had any since before I started my trip with Erk where we met Lyndis! I haven't even had opportunity to play with myself… I just feel so… so desperate for this!" she was at the same time pulling her dress over her head, exposing herself to Matthew's blushing stare.

The young man underneath her smiled, and reached up to press his hand against the side of her head, smiling up at her as he tried to push her up off of him, though Serra was having none of this, wrapping her arms around him and dragging herself tight to him, their skin pressed against eachother, she was happy that matt slept shirtless, as she had her head on his shoulder, her small frame pressed to his slightly less small body. She tried to get her head up to his, trying to kiss him, while also reaching for his crotch "Come on matty, just give in, you'll love it!"

"Dammit Serra, I said no, now get off me! I'm not afraid to shove you off, or call for _Marcus_ to come bring you back to your tent!"

Serra looked hurt by this "Matty! You wouldn't!"

"I would Serra, and stop calling me Matty."

"But… but Matthew… I love you."

"Serra, get off or I will call Marcus."

"Mrr… you can't call him if your in the middle of sex, now can you?" Serra said this as she lifted up, then plunged herself down on him, gasping aloud. "Ah!"

"S-serra! Stop now!" Matthew hissed out, then he started to shout "Mar-"

Serra cut him off again "shut it!" then she lunged down and kissed him hard. "Mmph!"

"Mmm!?" Matthew tried to pull back, but his head was against the ground already. Marcus was patrolling the camp when he heard "Mar- shut it! Mmph!" coming from two different voices. He ran to where the sound was coming from , and realized It had come from inside Matthew's tent, and that the second voice had been Serra "Ah, it was only Serra."

Matthew started shoving at serra, trying to push her away, and also holding her chest for maybe a second too long.

Serra pulled away, putting her dress in a small circular twist, putting it through Matthew's mouth to lightly gag him, just to quiet his voice, while she quipped "Matthew, I see your starting to get a bit… uh… gropy? Gropey? Anway, you're groping me! It feels good… mmnn…"

Matthew, realizing this touch was encouraging her, immediately stopped, pushing instead on her shoulders. "Hmph."

Serra repeatedly slid up and down rapidly on Matthew, groaning happily "ah, aaah... Matthew…"

Time skip

Serra lay on top of Matthew, grinning widely, groaning in pleasure. "Matthew…"

Matthew moaned past his improvised gag, groaning unhappily "Mrrph, MRRPH!" as he starts squirming, watching Serra happily moan, as Matthew's load slowly leaked out of her, she shifts to get up off him, blushing deeply, then staggers towards the door, looking drunkenly happy. She passes Marcus, grinning at him "Morning Marcus!"

"Good morning, Serra."


End file.
